The present invention relates to a connecting seat of manual/automatic operation interchangeable ball valve, and more particularly to a connecting seat of ball valve, which permits the ball valve to be directly changed from manual operation mode into automatic operation mode without additionally processing and reassembling the parts or closing the circuit.
A conventional ball valve is designed as shown in FIGS. 4 to 6, wherein a grip A is secured to a controlling lever B which extends downward into a ball valve body C. When the grip A is manually rotated, the controlling lever B is rotarily driven in order to control the opening/closing of the ball valve. A sealing cover D is disposed between the controlling lever B and the ball valve body C to achieve a sealed state therebetween. When the ball valve is to be changed from a manual operation mode to an electrical or pneumatic operation mode, with pneumatic operation exemplified below, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, the circuit must be first closed and then the grip A and sealing cover D must be disassembled. Thereafter, another sealing cover is newly installed and a valve support E is additionally mounted. A pneumatic driver F is then secured on the valve seat E. Meanwhile, because the length of the controlling lever B becomes insufficient due to the mounting of the valve support E, an additional connecting member G must be disposed between the controlling lever B and the pneumatic driver F so that the driver F can drive the controlling lever B. It can be obviously seen from the above that when a conventional ball valve is changed from manual operation into automatic operation, the circuit must be first closed and many additional elements must be prepared. Moreover, the top flange of the ball valve body must be disposed with thread holes for mounting the valve support E thereon. As a result, the parts are increased, the assembling/disassembling procedure is complicated and the cost is inevitably raised. Moreover, the additional valve support E will increase the occupied room and cause trouble during installation of the ball valve in a limited space.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a connecting seat of manual/automatic operation interchangeable ball valve, wherein when the ball valve is changed from manual operation into automatic operation, the user only needs to detach the grip from the controlling lever and instead secure an electrical of a pneumatic driver thereto directly and conveniently.